


Herbal Essences

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2014 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, Crack, Gen, I have an awful sense of humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is making sex noises in the shower. Gwen investigates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herbal Essences

**Author's Note:**

> For Bonus Challenge 4 at [summerpornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com): Whose Line Is It Anyway.
> 
> Using opening lines:
> 
>  
> 
> _"Oh, yes, yes, yes,” Morgana said, sounding a little breathless._  
>  There was no response and Gwen crept closer, a little alarmed.  
> What could her mistress possibly be doing in the...

"Oh, yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Morgana said, sounding a little breathless.

There was no response and Gwen crept closer, a little alarmed.

What could her mistress possibly be doing in the shower? She tiptoed towards the door, though it wasn’t really necessary, since the sound of running water all but drowned out her footsteps. “Yes, yes!” Morgana chanted as Gwen’s hand touched the doorknob.

“Morgana?” Gwen called out.

The only response was, “yes, yes, YES!”

Gwen tried the door, expecting it to be locked, but to her surprise it swung open easily, and she stumbled in. 

Morgana looked at her, startled, hands twisted in her sudsy hair. Soapy water ran down her body. “Gwen!” she squeaked, flushing.

Gwen’s eyes flicked up and down Morgana’s naked body, and to the Herbal Essences bottle sitting on the floor of the shower. She backed out of the bathroom slowly.


End file.
